1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an auxiliary device having an energy harvester and an electronic device including the auxiliary device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric energy harvesting technology is a green energy technology that converts mechanical energy (for example, vibrations, shocks, sounds, or the like) generated in the vicinity into electric energy by using a piezoelectric material and stores the electric energy. A representative example of a piezoelectric energy harvester is an energy harvester having a cantilever structure. An elastic body vibrates in the piezoelectric energy harvester having a cantilever to deform a piezoelectric element, thereby generating electric energy. Research has been done into a piezoelectric energy harvester that harvests large energy from small mechanical energy. If continuous external mechanical energy flows into the piezoelectric energy harvester, the piezoelectric energy harvester is not used as a power source. Therefore, a storage device such as a battery, a capacitor, or the like is required to store converted electric energy.